In the existing Internet environment, identity-related information of users is no longer private information, and the security of data and passwords of the users is severely affected. When setting up passwords, some users use passwords that are too simple or set up passwords using information that is associated with themselves or associated with their relatives or friends to remember the passwords easily, and such passwords are easily cracked.
At present, a commonly seen method of detecting a weak password of a user mainly includes: determining whether a password set up by a user is too simple by using a dictionary of commonly used weak passwords; or determining whether a password set up by the user is related to identity information thereof based on identity-related information of the user, such as an identity card number, a mobile phone number, a bank card number, etc.
An existing technology of detecting a weak password of a user can only perform detection based on commonly used weak passwords and identity-related information of the user. However, some users always use identity information of the people who have a close relationship with them for setting up passwords, and weak passwords that are set up in such cases cannot be detected by the existing technology, thus failing to further improve the security of the passwords of the users.